Guess That Cat!
by Foreststar of WindClan
Summary: I know there's a lot of these, but I wanted to try one out. I write a poem, and you try to guess the cat I'm writing about. Rated T just cause I rate all of my stories T because I don't know what else to rate them.
1. Chapter 1

**Foreststar: Hi! Thank you for reading my Guess That Cat! I know there are a lot of these, but it seemed like fun to try one out. I'll probably have at least thirty chapters, maybe more. I have some of my OCs joining us. I hope they don't fight.**

**Hatedheart: Hi!**

**Lovespirit: Thank you for reading Guess That Cat!**

**Hatedheart: *frowns at Lovespirit* what are you doing here?**

**Lovespirit: *shrugs* Foreststar made me appear.**

**Hatedheart: LIES *attacks Lovespirit***

**Rainpaw: STOP FIGHTING! *pulls them apart* You're siblings! Can't you get along?**

**Hatedheart: *ignores Rainpaw and attacks Lovespirit again***

**Foreststar: Thank you Rainpaw. Hatedheart, Lovespirit, bye! *sucks fighting cats into abyss* Rainpaw, would you do the disclaimer?**

**Rainpaw: Foreststar does not own Warriors. Only Erin Hunter does.**

**Foreststar: Now for the poem!**

_Flames so bright,_

_That were quenched by water_

_My death believed,_

_To be heartless slaughter_

**Foreststar: yes, I know I have this poem in another story. And sorry it's so short.**

**Rainpaw: I know this cat! It's—**

**Foreststar: BE QUIET! The readers are supposed to guess it!**

**Rainpaw: oops.**

**Foreststar: Well, there's our first poem. Five reviews before the next, please!**

**Rainpaw and Foreststar: Bye!**

**Hatedheart and Lovespirit (distantly): Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Foreststar: I got five reviews for the answers! It was Flametail! Reasons: flames so bright= he was fire-colored and Jayfeather did think he was the fourth cat. The were quenched by water= he drowned. My death believed to be heartless slaughter= Dawnpelt accused Jayfeather of murdering Flametail**

**Correct: 12eggs (guest), guest (random person)**

**Seriously, it seems so strange that people would think Bluestar. Not trying to insult anyone here. I do get why people would think that, though. Anyways, say hi!**

**Rainpaw: hi!**

**Hatedheart: *standing waaaayyyyy off to the side glaring at Lovespirit* HI!**

**Lovespirit: *silence***

**Foreststar: Lovespirit! Say hi!**

**Lovespirit: hi.**

**Foreststar: *shrugs* good enough. I do not own Warriors. Erin Hunter does. Here's the poem!**

_Ancient, I am_

_Older than StarClan_

_Cursed with eternal life,_

_I've lived longer than any man_

Difficulty (easy, normal, hard): normal-hard

**Foreststar: I know, I know. Cats don't know the word "man". But I couldn't think of any other words that rhymed with StarClan. Anyways, say bye!**

**Lovespirit, Hatedheart, Rainpaw, and Bumblesong: BYE**

**Foreststar: that's it for— wait. When did you get here, Bumblesong?**

**Bumblesong: five seconds ago**

**Foreststar: *shrugs* ok. Anyways, that's it for today! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ooookkkkkaaaayyyyy... Rock's was easier than I thought.**

**Correct: SparkyKittyCat, Guest, MidnightAuraKitty, Leafpelt of ThunderClan, Sienablaze88, ChongoDoesTheCongo, shimmerpelt, Emberclaw**

**Heres the poem! I feel too lazy to do the regular stuff, but Ill add the disclaimer.**

**Foreststar of WindClan does not own warriors. Erin Hunter does.**

_Lost in darkness,_

_Wandering forever_

_For a cat to stay with me,_

_That was a never_

**I'm not even going to rate the difficulty. Apparently, I'm terrible at that. Review your answers, please! Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**again, I'm too lazy to add the cats talking. **

**Correct: Mossfire89, Guest, ihavenoname, ilikepieheart22, potatotheumbreon, Bramblesong's Vulpix, rainpool777**

**you guys are good!**

_Small, weak, not cared about,_

_I was all of this_

_My death by the fire,_

_Threw me into an endless abyss_


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, sorry to those who read it before this editing. I have no idea why it did all of that stuff. Hopefully not this time.**

**Also, I added this part to tell people that the cat has a brother and sister. the cat is ONE cat, not A brother and sister. like Yellowfang, Nutwhisker, and Rowanberry. if it was Yellowfang or Rowanberry was the cat, then Nutwhisker would be the brother, and Yellowfang or Rowanberry would be the sister. And it's not them.**

**Remember, ONE CAT**

_A brother,_

_So strong, so brave,_

_But he's been in,_

_His own escape less cave_

_A sister,_

_Who I thought was gone forever,_

_Killed by the hawk,_

_She was so smart, so clever_

**Ok, hope this doesn't do the thingy again!**

**EDIT: rewrote the chapter (not including poem)**

**Second EDIT: added some help**


	6. Chapter 6

The last cat was Jayfeather! Sorry for the confusion. I originally had an extra paragraph, but I took it out because it would give him away.

**Correct: **Blue1272000, Bramblestar's Vulpix, CinderPeltLover

Next poem coming up! This is a different style. Tell me if you like it.

_Opening my eyes,_

_When I feel ready,_

_Opening my eyes,_

_To see colors everywhere_

_Rising through the ranks,_

_I'm an apprentice,_

_Rising through the ranks,_

_I'm named after my fur_

_Watching in disbelief,_

_As a secret is revealed,_

_Watching in disbelief,_

_As my leader leaves_

_Helping two pelts,_

_That shine so bright,_

_Each of them special to me,_

_Each in a different way_

_Danger is close,_

_I can feel it,_

_Danger is close,_

_I am mistaken_

_Splashing and spluttering,_

_Getting swept away,_

_Splashing and spluttering,_

_Dragged to the shore_

_Slipping, slipping away,_

_My kits by my side,_

_Slipping, slipping away,_

_My mate whispering in my ears_

_Gone, I am gone,_

_My family by my side,_

_Gone, I am gone,_

_My successor standing high_

Have fun guessing! Review your thoughts, please!


	7. Chapter 7

**Correct: everybody!**

**Wow. That must have been easy.********Onward!**

_High and mighty,_

_Gaze at my clan with pride_

_Stress took me over,_

_And ran away, I tried_

_A successor,_

_Fiery like the sun_

_Bright as his namesake,_

_Our positions only held by one_


End file.
